This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Anthrax is a gram-positive spore forming bacteria that infects both humans and animals. Natural human infections occur when individuals handle materials from infected animals or inhale spores associated with animal products. Infection can occur in three forms: cutaneous, inhalation and gastrointestinal. If left untreated, all forms of the disease could result in death. The most fatal form of the disease, inhalation anthrax, presents with sore throat, mild fever, muscle aches and malaise. The mortality rate is approximately 50% even with care that includes the use of antibiotics. Much less information is known about the mortality of GI anthrax. The ultimate goal for this project is to characterize pathogenesis of disease in nonhuman primates and to assess effectiveness of fluoroquinolone treatment in protecting against lethal disease.